Captured for Trade
by TheNumber007
Summary: Alternate Universe, very low magic use. Draco, Blaise and Theodore captured young girls from Magical community, train them into completing every command given by master and sold them to rich muggles for personal use. Chapter one: Ginny, Luna and Fem!Neville (Natalie) as captured Healers, Chapter two: Fem!Harry (Harriet), Fem!Ron (Rosalie) and Hermione as captured Aurors. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley, a 20-year-old Healer in training, was the third in a line of healer who had disappeared from their jobs in the last few days. She, like the other two before her, had been very pretty with long, gorgeous legs, slim waistlines, ample bosoms, and beautiful red hairs with brown eyes. The method of their disappearance had been different in each case, but the clues in helping the magical law enforcement unit to solve the cases were almost non-existent.

Luna Lovegood was an extremely attractive 20-year-old girl who was abducted from her muggle Toyota Corolla while leaving her last shift of the night on Sunday from Saint Mungo's. Natalie Longbottom, age 21, was taken as she left her home for work on Monday morning. Ginny, third to disappear, was shopping for a new apartment, when she dropped out of sight Monday afternoon from very populated Diagon alley.

All 3 girls regained consciousness in a palatial mansion, completely nude, with restraints on wrists and ankles. They all came to know that spells worked as a video cameras had been secreted in their rooms giving a 24-hour record of their movements. The magical community become more advance with technology and they introduce magical cameras who took video as well as pictures in colours. None of them realized where they were, nor could they understand the motive of the one who petrified them, forced them into a black van, and obviously brought them to this beautiful house. Each case also lacked witnesses as well as the aforementioned motive. The girls only started to learn why they were taken and what might happen to them if they refused to cooperate with their captors.

The first things each of the captives noticed were the furnishings of her room. There wands was no were seen and they had been putted in the magical bindings so no one can use spells or wandless magic for preventive measure. Every precaution had been made to prevent the captive from escaping, as well as hurting herself or one of the captors. As they were to discover, the house was one which had remained in the estate of a wealthy client who had left its disposal on the market to any of his three friends, all of whom were wealthy, single, handsome, well-educated, and wanted a woman who would joyfully do anything required of her. Of the 42 rooms in the house, including a quidditch pitch, each captor was restrained in a way that limited her access to her bedroom and bathroom during the day; gourmet meals were served 3 times a day with a choice of snacks after each meal. Exercise equipment was placed into each room.

Every night the girls were given the most recent, and the most expensive, eveningwear in which to join their captors at the evening meal. All three wore belts through which could be remotely passed something like several volts of electrical shock to prevent their escape from the situation in which they found themselves. None had attempted to escape yet, and they had no idea what to expect from the duration of their confinement. Since nudity was their dress during the day, they had somewhat expected sexual advances and even perversions from their captors.

The first day of their confinement began with a luxurious bubble bath, followed by a breakfast of fresh baked croissants, and a selection of berries—raspberries, blackberries, and strawberries, along with fresh-squeezed orange juice, and fresh coffee with cream and sugar on the side. For protein, the meal included a soft-boiled egg. Morning exercise consisted of a stretching flexibility regimen along with many other exercises for flexibility and fitness. All their exercises were done naked with every part of the body exposed to video recording. Oddly enough, each woman gradually developed a sense of wanting to present her natural beauty in the best possible way.

They all received daily medications given both orally by potion and by the spell. In the oral medications they contaminated their food with potions so that they would receive them unknowingly, but they were powerless to prevent the daily spells and had no idea what the potion and spells they were receiving.

Nothing of a sexual nature had taken place with any of the women, but each woman was acquiring a more active sex drive as the days passed. All the girls were able to carry on conversations with each other at dinner time each day, and they quickly discovered that although working in the Magical Britain, they all had a dark magic heritage. Their conversation, though always monitored by their 3 captors, was candid and open. The captors appeared extremely cordial and willing to acquiesce to most of the captives' wishes—the wish for freedom was not one of them. And as time went by, the medications, potions and spells began to have their effect on the girls. Unfortunate for girls the spell they were receiving from captures bound their magical core permanently.

The captive healers came from same St. Mungo's and also they were know each other from Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna were the best friends. The captors—let us call them Draco, Theodore, and Blaise—had searched profiles from Hogwarts, their records in St. Mungo's, their personal life, their friends particularly female friends. The captors were four year senior of the healers in case of Ginny and Luna and in case of Natalie two years. Once chosen and taken into captivity, the healers were removed by luxurious muggle car limousine to the above-mentioned mansion, which was placed in a remote area of Wiltshire. They also had eyes on Ginny's elder sister and her two other Auror friends whore were also have good friendship with Natalie. It's hard to kidnap them but nothing is impossible if you have good plan and money.

Luna had become comfortable with her current state of existence, and having been paired off with Draco, enjoyed his company every night at dinner. She grew to wish she had more contact with him, and it was soon to come. On the anniversary of her second week in captivity, Draco unexpectedly appeared to share breakfast with her. On that occasion he released her wrists and ankles from their restraints and removed her belt.

She did not know how to receive this sudden freedom except for an expression of gratitude which demonstrated itself with a hug and kiss for her captor. He relished her emotional expression and returned it with his own. Despite the last 2 weeks of imprisonment, Luna felt that Draco now owned her heart—as well as the rest of her—to do with as he wished.

Since Luna was already nude, it was a short trip for him to join her in that condition. Draco then picked up the naked healer and walked her from the breakfast table to the bed. Lying next to her on the bed, Draco began to whisper endearments into Luna's ear, and followed with light kisses on her ear and neck. He also began to gently stroke Luna's generous bosom as she immediately began moaning in response. As she lay on her back to his left, he moved his left arm under her to begin tenderly squeezing her left breast as his mouth kissed and sucked the nipple of her right breast. Her right hand reached for his already swollen cock, while his right hand found the wet folds of her slick pussy.

She pumped his large penis as he stroked from her soaking vagina to her aroused and enlarged clitoris. They remained in this attitude of foreplay for several minutes with nothing but moans and sighs escaping their lips. At some point in the sexual encounter, things quickly moved to the next level. Luna cried out, "Draco, please fuck me darling! I want your large cock inside my wet pussy!" Draco responded quickly, moving between Luna's long, beautiful thighs and penetrating her vagina with one quick thrust. This sudden sexual invasion brought a loud cry from Luna, "Oh yes, my darling! Fuck me, please, fuck me. I don't want you to ever stop fucking me!" Draco's muscular chest pressed against Luna's large breasts with each stroke, and his mouth began smothering hers with kisses as their tongues entwined. Their first sexual encounter ended quickly as Luna came to a sudden orgasm which lasted several minutes and triggered a similar climax from Draco as he ejaculated a large amount of hot sperm inside her womb. After this first coupling, Draco stayed in bed with Luna and they both lapsed into a peaceful sleep, both naked (and exposed to all the hidden video cameras).  
After a few hours of blissful sleep, Luna awakened to find Draco's erect penis pushing against her thigh. She leaned down to take his member into her wet mouth and began sucking it until it was extremely hard. By this point Draco had also roused from sleep and found that Luna had prepared him for intercourse.  
As he pushed his morning erection into her moist, ready vagina, Draco whispered, "You're soaking wet, babe."

Luna wrapped her long legs around Draco's waist and he gripped the sides of her pelvis as he rammed his large penis into her over and over again. When he felt his penis was thoroughly ready, he gathered some of Luna's sticky lubrication and rubbed it generously on her rosebud ass. He then pulled out of her vagina and drove his hardened penis into her anus. This was her first ever violation of that part of her body, but she soon realized the sensual emotions which were bringing her to the heights of another orgasm.

As she felt Draco's member repeatedly slide into her ass, she cried, "Oh, Draco, oh my darling, oh precious, it feels so good...so good."

Draco continued his anal assault as her moans grew in both frequency and volume. Draco had held his missionary position with Luna which made it easy for him to stroke her clitoris as he pounded her ass.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes, sweetie, just like that!" she said between moans. "Keep stroking my clit, darling, it's wonderful."

In a few minutes she was in the throes of her second orgasm of the day. Just minutes later, Draco filled her ass with another load of hot sperm. He then reattached her restraints and left her on the bed as he showered. He then left the room.

In Natalie's room, a similar scene was about to take place as Theodore brought a late breakfast of blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, thin slices of smoked ham, and a citrus bowl on the side with a pot of steaming hot coffee, cream, and sugar. Natalie was accustomed to an earlier breakfast, and the sight of these offerings made her mouth water. But first things first...she rolled over on her bed so that her back was turn to him and Theodore cast compelling spell. She had absolutely no memory of her vicious objections to the shots at the beginning of her captivity. After 2 weeks, she had no clue that the potion were of a serum that contained designer potions that heightened sexual drive and quickly hastened the effects of Stockholm syndrome. Oh well, she also wondered why there seemed to be such a large breakfast this morning, but then she saw that Theodore was staying to eat with her. In similar fashion as the other couple, Theodore removed Natalie's restraints, and bade her join him at the breakfast table. While only a year or two younger than the other girls, Natalie maintained a little girl's excitement with novel things—an attitude which Theodore understood and was going to exploit.

"Today, Natalie, I would like for you to call me 'Daddy.' Is that quite all right? " "Yes, I think that would be fun."

"Would you like for me to serve your plate and pour your coffee, Natalie?"

"Yes, Daddy, thank you for this nice breakfast. I love blueberry pancakes!"

"We must eat quickly, Natalie, for I have a game for us after breakfast."

"Oh, Daddy, could you tell me now? I'm so excited to be able to play with you."

"Let's hurry and eat, and then I'll explain the game completely."

"Okay, Daddy. Oh, my goodness, the pancakes are delicious...so is the ham, and the coffee."

Natalie and Theodore quickly finished their meal, and then Theodore sat Natalie on her bed as he began to explain the game.

"Natalie, you enjoy parties don't you?"

"Yes, daddy. I like them very much!"

"Well, this party we'll be fun for you, me, and a few of daddy's friends."

"What will we do at this party, daddy?"

"The first thing we will do is work off some of the calories which were contained in our big breakfast...is that okay with you?"

"Sure, Daddy."

"Natalie, I want you to pretend that I'm your daddy who has just returned from war. You're very happy to see me, and you want to meet all my sexual needs like a wife, since my wife has died and you are my only daughter. Do you understand?"

"Oh, daddy, that sounds so very romantic! I'd love to do it!"

Theodore told Natalie just to follow his lead in everything, and not to worry if she messed up since this was just a pretend play. At this point he walked out the door, stayed for a few seconds, and then walked in. Natalie was still naked, and she acted as if she were about to take a shower when her daddy's return took her by surprise. She ran to his open arms, threw her arms around his neck, and smothered him with "welcome home" kisses on the mouth. Theodore picked her up and swung her around the room, finally dropping her on the bed. He quickly undressed and then dove between her legs, licking her delicious cunt and sucking her aroused clitoris.

Natalie spoke almost breathlessly, "Daddy, I've missed you so much! Please don't be upset with me, but I just must taste your big penis and make it hard. I want you inside me, too. Is that okay, daddy?"

The shot had taken effect, and she struggled to find his growing penis. Sensing her need, however, he held her off and brought her to a quick orgasm, pushing one finger up her ass as he licked, sucked, and gently chewed her clitoris. When her thrashing about had settled down, she reached for his penis and held it along with his balls in gentle hands as she licked and sucked the big knob and then slid his manhood completely into her mouth. She sucked it in and out as she licked the large vein on the underside of his penis. In a few minutes he was spraying several globs of white-hot sperm into her mouth, and she was swallowing it all. When the ejaculations had ended, Natalie licked her daddy clean of all his sperm.

"That was delicious, daddy! I want to do it some more!" she said, and she continued sucking him into a new erection.

After a few minutes, Theodore pulled his penis from Natalie's mouth and used his new found hardness to penetrate his "daughter's" wet pussy and fuck her to another mind-bending orgasm before he once more filled her hot depths with his spunk.

Lying in their afterglow, Theodore said, "Honey, you've done very well in this game so far, and you're very close to winning. Would you like to continue?"

"Oh, yes, daddy! I love this game! Let's play it all day long!"

Theodore and his two kidnapping friends had asked for her to 3 fellow Slytherin, all with large genital packages, had promised them favour for their help, and had transported them from the place of hiring to the remote captivity location. The new Slytherins were kept in the back of a closed van and could not view the route taken from one site to the other. Now they found themselves in a wonderful house with fabulous furnishings, and were immediately treated to a sumptuous feast before they began their "work" for the day.

"Natalie, dear, I know you'll love the second part of this game!" "Daddy has brought one of his best army buddies home, and I'd like for you to be especially nice to him just as you were to your daddy. Do you promise me that you'll do your best to make my friend happy?"

"Of course, daddy," Natalie laughingly said, taking great delight in this new game. "You know I'd do anything to please you."

Natalie couldn't believe how easily she had acquiesced to the demands that Theodore had required of her. In two short weeks she had become a slave, and she never sensed the transformation.

Blaise had briefed the three temporary employees as to their roles in the little game which Theodore was playing with Natalie. When the first of the three entered Natalie's room, however, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. The most beautiful woman he had ever encountered, naked, and waiting to give him the fucking of a lifetime.

"Natalie, honey, I would like for you to meet one of my best army buddies. You should call him Uncle Marcus."

"Uncle Marcus! My daddy speaks very highly of you, and he'd like for me to entertain you while you're here."

"Natalie, you've become a beautiful young lady since the last time I saw you."

"And you're more handsome than ever, Uncle," said the playful Natalie.

"Natalie, I have some work to do, so I'll leave you with Uncle Marcus for awhile. I'll be back before too long, okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

And with those parting words, Theodore left the room.

"Wow, sweetie!" said Marcus. When Theodore and I were dodging bullets in Iraq, he talked about you all the time. But nothing could prepare me for how beautiful you've become!"

"That is so sweet, Uncle Marcus. Are you tired? If you are, we can lie down for awhile."

"I'd like that very much, Natalie. Do you mind if I give you a kiss?"

"Of course not. Where are my manners?"

Natalie stepped toward Marcus and found herself lifted by her naked bottom from the floor as Marcus enveloped her tight young body and carried her to the bed. In just a moment, he was kissing, licking, and sucking her delicious young pussy.

Marcus's hands were squeezing Natalie's large breasts as his tongue worked its magic on her clitoris. With the cry of a woman reaching a huge climax, Natalie came within a few minutes. Marcus licked her abundant pussy juices like a man who has wandered upon an oasis in the desert. Having divested himself of his clothing, and without giving the poor girl a rest, he rolled her over  
and entered her young vagina from behind.

"Yes, Uncle, please fuck my young pussy. I've always wanted to have you inside me. Ugh! Ugh! This feels great!"

He pounded her with his large penis until she had experienced another orgasm, then he ejaculated his sperm into her young fertile womb.

"Oh, Uncle Marcus, I've never been given so much pleasure, and I've never seen a penis as large as yours."

Having gotten his own needs met, and being completely spent, Marcus excused himself with just a few words. "Honey, I gotta' leave now. I've got an important meeting with your daddy."

"Okay, Uncle Marcus. I wish you could stay longer but I understand. Please come back and see me again."

Marcus, still not quite believing his amazing good fortune, dressed quickly and left Natalie lying naked on the bed.

After about half an hour Theodore re-entered Natalie's room. He had given her plenty of time to take a shower, dry herself, and put on the scrumptious scent that she always wore. "Natalie, did you enjoy having Uncle Marcus here?"

"Oh, yes daddy...very much. He was wonderful!"

"Well, sweetie, the game is about over, and you're doing very well. I believe you're going to win!"

"Let me introduce you to Uncle Gregory, and Uncle Vincent. They're here for a short visit, and I need for you to entertain them the way you did Uncle Marcus."

"Wow! I'll be happy to! Uncle Gregory and Uncle Vincent, would you like to come to bed with me?"

Gregory and Vincent immediately removed their clothing and climbed into Natalie's bed. She reached out for their deflated penises and started to give one of them a blowjob as she gave the other a hand job. The two uncles began to suck Natalie's large breasts as one of them finger-fucked her wet pussy. Gregory was the first to roll over on his back and pull Natalie on to his hard cock.

"Oh, Uncle Gregory, your cock is stretching my little pussy. It feels great!"

"Si, sobrinita (yes, little niece)," and your pussy is so smooth around my cock! I love it!"

Vincent waited for a while as Gregory drove his penis into Natalie's pussy. When Natalie's juices began to flow from her soaking wet cunt, Vincent gathered them and applied them generously to her asshole. He also spit on her anus and his cock and then pushed his manhood into her ass. Natalie gave several grunts as she felt the pain of this double penetration, but she did not deny either uncle of their chosen fuck holes.

"Uncle Vincent, I can't believe how painful your cock was to begin with, but how great it feels now!"

"Yes, sweetheart, and I love your tight ass, too!"

After several minutes of hard fucking, both uncles emptied their balls into Natalie. They both kept their manhood inside Natalie's holes until their cocks became deflated. At that point, Natalie licked their penises clean and lay down between them. Each man then rolled toward Natalie and continued sucking her fabulous breasts.

Both men dressed and left Natalie's room and Theodore re-entered. "I suppose you're too tired to fuck your daddy."

"Absolutely not, daddy! How would you like it, pussy or ass?"

"Down girl! You and I'll have plenty of time together. Now is time for your nap before we meet for dinner, okay."

"Daddy! You know I would do anything you ask of me. You own me now. I'm at your complete disposal. I just wondered if I had won the game and what my reward would be."

"I'll let you know that at dinner, so that you can share your happiness with Luna and Ginny."

"Okay, daddy!" She said as she drifted quickly off to sleep.

Due to the arrangements of the girls' rooms, and the HVAC ducts which supplied heating and air conditioning to the rooms, Ginny new that something special was going to happen today. So when Blaise entered her room, she had already assumed the she would be targeted by daily spell. Once the spell was casted, she seemed almost immediately in a positive, talkative mood.

"Is this party day for us today, master?" Oddly enough, Ginny had begun using this means of addressing Blaise on her own, and he liked it.

"Don't you think every day is a party day, Ginny?"

"Of course, but with all the hustling and bustling, I just thought today was going to be even more fun than it usually is."

"Do you think it's fun being held captive by 3 men at least 2 years your senior?"

"Being able to walk around naked is fun, being able to display ourselves to the hidden cameras is fun, being able to dress up in a new nightgown every night is fun. And having sex with you is always fun, master. Am I going to enjoy that tonight?"

Blaise knew that the potion and spell he had given the girls were all identical dosages, but they had worked more quickly on Ginny from the beginning, and now she seemed to be utterly committed to him.

"Check your closet, Ginny. And don't forget to examine the box on the shelf above. You have exactly two hours from right now to put on your pre-selected dress, along with all its accessories, fix your hair exactly the way you want it...and do your makeup so that it matches the entire ensemble. Tonight you and I will be joining the others in the main ballroom for drinks, dancing, and a special dinner."

"Oh, master, Oh, master"...Ginny was left somewhat speechless by Blaise's description of everything. She ran and hugged him with her large breasts pushing against his chest as she put both arms around his neck in an erotic hug that she was not soon to relinquish.

At this point, Blaise had to forcefully remove her loving arms from his neck, and said, "Okay, I guess I have time to fuck you once, but then no more fooling around...you need to be ready by 7pm."

"Oh, thank you, master. I'll do my best to please you!"

The fact that Ginny was already naked made getting ready for sex a good bit easier than it might have been. Blaise quickly removed his clothes and climbed into bed with his beautiful red haired slave, moving his mouth to service her nipples as he moved his fingers to gently service her clit.

After a while in that position, she climbed over him to take his penis into her mouth and he was presented with her vagina to kiss, lick, suck, and nibble gently on her labia and clitoris. He was rewarded with muffled moaning as she continued her fellatio. He also inserted a finger into her pussy and immediately found her g-spot, which he attended with the proper amount of attention to bring her to an extremely quick orgasm.

After her joyful cries and trembling had ended, he rolled her over on her back and watched as her natural breasts rolled off to either side of her chest. He mounted her and penetrated her womanhood in one sudden movement, and then he began a slow, in-and-out repetitive motion that had produced the muffled moans earlier. These moans, however, were not muffled...they began with a barely audible sound, and they gradually increased in volume, as did the words she began to utter.

"Oh my God, sweet master, please fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Oh, I love to feel your big cock in my tight little cunt! Yes, master, right there! Yes, yes, yes, Oh God, I'm going to come!"

She screamed in a body-wracking climax just as Blaise erupted in a huge ejaculation which filled the young girl's womb. He rolled over to her side, and she immediately placed her blonde head on his shoulder and her large breasts up against his arm. Several minutes went by as they both enjoyed their afterglow. To Ginny it was as if they were a newly married couple on their honeymoon, but she and the other girls were soon to find out that this blissful existence was not to have the least resemblance to a honeymoon.

Blaise had left her room, and Ginny was exploring her closet to find just the right dress for what she thought was going to be a wonderful fun-filled night of dinner and dancing. She was completely awestruck at the diamond, ruby, and sapphire jewellery that she found in the box on the shelf above the dresses. At the same time, Luna and Natalie were also joyfully getting ready for the same festivities. What none of them found in their closets were either bras or panties. They all contented themselves, however, with beautiful matching shoes. Each girl took special pains with her make-up so that she got the best natural look possible. Meanwhile a selected group of individuals, each of whom had cheerfully paid their usual $50,000 entry fee for the night, had gathered in the ballroom. These men and women all belonged to an elite club of very wealthy muggles who had particular sexual appetites. Those appetites included fulfilling sexual fetishes with tall, blonde, big-breasted, red head, fairy girls. The girls had been anticipating a special dinner for the night, but little did they know that they were the special dinner.

The list of attendees at this gathering included Philip, an internet billionaire; Donald, owner of a fleet of cargo ships; Elizabeth, heiress to a pharmaceutical fortune; Terrence, real estate mogul; Faisal, an international banker; Kristina, member of a royal family; Xavier, leader of a large drug cartel; Chloe, owner of a large Australian diamond mine; and Naoki, a Japanese industrialist.

Each girl was now completely dressed, ready, and waiting with eagerness in her room when her respective captor entered, holding glass of potion. Each was told to drink it. None of the girls questioned her master's purpose in these extra preparations; all of them trusted their masters implicitly—and in just 2 weeks.

The girls were then assembled in a much larger bedroom and were given these instructions: "Tonight you will meet a very special group of people. They all will make certain demands of you, and you will meet those demands cheerfully and without any hesitation or questioning. Do you understand?"

And each of the girls responded, "Yes, sir," except for Ginny, who answered, "Yes, master." All of the girls, however, were wearing radiant smiles on their beautiful faces.

Moments later the girls entered the main ballroom and were introduced to the guests by their captors. The names of the guests, however, were not given to the girls. One of the guests, Donald, raised his arm in a gesture toward the girls as he spoke to the women in his group.

"Ladies first!"

Elizabeth, Kristina, and Chloe were unlike the girls as well as unlike each other; but they all shared a common attribute—large bosoms. All three of the guests enjoyed the same fetishes with women. They liked to suckle breasts at the same time theirs were being suckled. They also enjoyed mutual cunnilingus and French kissing. And they shared the desire to be choked as they climaxed. All these instructions were given to the girls and they quickly warmed to their tasks.

The men in the group sat in a large circle and sipped their drinks as they prepared to view the female entertainment.

Luna moved to Elizabeth as Natalie paired off with Kristina and Ginny with Chloe. The girls began to remove their guests' clothing and immediately discovered that the women wore no more than they did. The ladies responded by stripping the girls of their dresses.

The nude women then began to explore each other's naked bodies. Ginny found Chloe's breasts to have dark, wide aureoles and thick nipples. Luna saw that Elizabeth's pussy was shaved bare the same as her own. Natalie squeezed Kristina's large breasts as she engaged her mouth with a deep kiss and sucked on Kristina's delicious tongue.

The girls and their bosomy guests rushed into sexual concert as if they might never have another chance. The men who sat observing found it hard to believe that these beautiful young women had become such willing sex slaves in only a 2-week time period. All three couples engaged heartily in the various fetishes of each lady guest, and the room was filled with the sounds of moaning and loud orgasms. After each of the guests had sampled the sexual offerings of each girl, the young slaves were given a short rest period before tending to their male counterparts.

When the rest time had expired, Ginny was quickly teamed up with Donald and Naoki, both of whom had already divested themselves of their clothing and had been waiting for their turn with the girls. Natalie was entertaining a naked Philip and an equally naked Terrence, whereas Luna was servicing Xavier and Faisal.

At this point in the proceedings, all three girls were covered with aromatic oil as their erogenous zones became lubricated for the festivities to follow. The men of each threesome seemed to enjoy sucking their captive's nipples, biting them and twisting and pulling them as the girls all cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. From the breasts, the men moved seamlessly to a fellatio-coitus combination in which each girl received an explosion of sperm in her mouth and pussy.

The men changed positions and each girl then bore the responsibility of sucking the male pair of her new threesome to a renewed erection. Then each girl was treated to a double penetration, which brought each member of each threesome to orgasm. At that point the girls found their pussies again filled with more sperm while their asses got their first filling.

Finally, the last change of threesome members took place, and the fisting began. If each of the girls had found it difficult to accept a large penis in her pussy at the same time another one was pumping her ass, this last test would be the acid test for the night's final event—the auction.

Natalie and Luna, having had more experience sexually, were each able to accept one fist in the pussy and another in the ass. Ginny cried out in such terrible pain from the exercise of this particular fetish that she was unable to continue. She wept inconsolably, however, not because of the extreme pain in her genitals; she was disappointed that she had failed her master.

Ginny moved to Blaise as quickly as her damaged body would allow and threw her arms around him in a desperate hug that begged forgiveness for her inability to please his guests.

"I'm so sorry master...so sorry...please master...please forgive me. Please let me have another chance to win the game. I'm so very, very sorry." Her utterances were racked with violent sobs that made understanding them extremely difficult.

Blaise lifted Ginny into his arms as if she were a feather. "Ginny dear, don't worry. You haven't failed me. You actually won the game!" Now it's time to see how much money you actually brought me.

Ginny's tears quickly dried up and a big smile came over her angelic face. "Do you really mean it, master? Did I really win?"

"Yes, sweetie. Our guests all desired to have the girl with the tightest vagina and anus. That just happened to be you. And now you three will be auctioned off to the highest bidder."

The girls were all circulated to the guests for some final fucking, sucking, and whatever the guests had in mind to do to their beautiful booty. The hosts were extremely excited with the fine reception the healers had gotten from their prospective buyers. The girls at this time did not know that they would soon become the exclusive property of one of the guests, and that they would most likely be divided so that they would not only miss seeing any loved ones back home, but would miss the company of the other healers.

And so the auction began. Faisal had fancied Natalie from the very beginning. He was determined to add her to his harem and so he took possession of Natalie for the mere sum of $775,000 after only 5 bids. Luna had been the source of Chloe's multi-orgasms that night, something Chloe had never experienced in her life. Chloe actually felt that Luna might become her life partner. And so as the auction continued Luna went to Chloe for $940,000 on the 8th bid. But the bidding lasted several minutes for Ginny, who had impressed every man in the group. The bidding actually started at $1 million by Donald and was quickly raised half a million by Terrence. Xavier placed a bid of $2 million and was outbid immediately by Phillip at $2.5 million.

At this point Naoki made an offer of $3 million, and the auction began to slow down. One host would increase the amount a few thousand dollars and another would counter with a few thousand more. Several minutes was spent with bids being increased in small amounts until Ginny was finally auctioned to Naoki for $4.25 million. His bid was several hundred thousands of dollars higher than the previous bid, and with his bid all bidding came to an end. As soon as the auction had ceased, the new masters took possession of their slaves, saw that they were dressed in the most beautiful attire suitable to the region in which they would be living, and removed them to their various modes of transportation—mostly personal custom jets. The slaves had performed to the perfect delight of their former masters. The night had gone far beyond the expectations of the captors. The final potion each had taken along with their final spell had finished the transformation from healer to sexual slave. The three girls would find their new identity with their buyers as the best possible thing that could have ever happened to them. Now the captors bore the new responsibility of securing another trio of beautiful girls for their next adventure in human trafficking.


	2. Chapter 2

Theodore, Draco, and Blaise had just become extremely wealthy men, having sold 3 healers as slaves to some very rich muggles who traded in the human traffic market. Now the men were doing their research to find 3 more beautiful women who would meet their demands for the next sell.

When they had decided to abduct three healers at that time they had marked three women Aurors, and they each did separate detective work to determine their background. They researched on their target's daily activities and how can they set their trap to successfully kidnap them,

The girls would all by nature be intelligent, having gone through Auror training program and have maximum grades in passing exam. They would also be required to fall within the physical requirements—medium height, large breasts, beautiful clear skin, and weigh between 110 and 130 pounds. They could actually weigh a little more than 130 if they met the other requirements, since captivity would include a reducing program if needed. Hair color was not a necessary condition of selection, but Blaise favoured red hair. The girls would need to be single, but they did not have to be virgins—although if they were, that would definitely be a bonus. This three girls they had marked actually confirm their all requirements and expectations.

The relocation position for this captivity would be a small island in the Mediterranean. Draco had spent some time finding this place, and the three men had been able to negotiate the purchase of the whole island. It had a large beachfront and as Draco flew the other two men over the island in through illegal portkey, they noticed rich foliage, a beautiful lagoon and waterfall, and several different places to build an exotic hideaway which could not easily be discovered from the air.

Once the choices were confirmed, the method of the girls' separate captures was also decided.

Draco had chosen a 21-year-jet black haired girl named Harriet who was working on late night shift as a Guard on St. Mungo's. The security of St. Mungo's increased by ministry after kidnapping of three healers. Actually Harriet was stationed as guard from past 18 hours, her shift have to end in about 3 hours ago but her fellow Auror didn't showed up. She was pissed and restless which become easy for Draco to capture her. About a time her fellow Auror shown up, she signed her duty off and handover to him. Now St. Mungo's building has a service elevator which led to an underground parking garage from where she was going to home to get some nice sleep she missed it much in past weekend. Suddenly One small tranquilizer dart from Draco's dart gun hit her, and she was out like a light finally letting sleep consumed her. Draco wrapped her body in a quilt used by muggle moving companies, and he took her down the elevator to her car. Having taken her purse and car keys, he simply dumped her body in the trunk and drove off to the dock where his yacht was moored. They The other two men met him and helped him secure the girl with plastic and duct tape after they had gotten her body on board the boat. They also put a ball gag in her mouth and give her potions and spells which would bound her magical core along with some mind controlling potions.

Theodore's choice was Hermione, She had only recently passed her Auror training exam and worked in the Auror Department, as she was just out of field training her major duties was on desk but now she had got duty of patrolling around major magical population concentrated areas.. She lived in a two-bedroom apartment with Harriet. Theodore knows Harriet will be take care by Draco, When they were making planning for kidnapping they agreed to not take two auror at once otherwise it will be fail. They selected time at which the aurors were most existed to fight back and use muggle methods to kidnap them. He put one tranquilizer dart into Hermione when she was just arrived at her room from her duty. He was able to carry her out to his van parked in the alley behind her house, and drive to the boat. Her body was processed in the same manner as Harriet's.

Rosalie was a gorgeous 21-year-old redhead, they had just captured, trained and sold her little sister for 4.25 Million. Much handsome amount that was and now Blaise was looking forward to capture her. Rosalie passed her field training with Hermione, among three of them only Harriet was able to complete it in two years. Hermione and Rosalie was generally on desk duties while Harriet got missions due to her experience but due to recent events of kidnapping Hermione got patrolling duty. Rosalie still not overcome through emotional loss of sudden disappear of her little sister. He knew she would be easy target. Rosalie would be alone in the Auror office at the scheduled time, and one well-placed tranquilizer dart gave him his prey. He have plenty of contacts to enter in Auror department and move a large parcel without being questioned, as he was the dealer who continuously supplied them muggle armaments. He successfully accomplished his plan and simply held one of her arms around his shoulder, put his other arm around her waist, He dumped her inside the parcel box, and registered her biological identity without her knowledge as she was going out of Auror office so no one could track him down or accuse him and walked box out to the van in which the other two men had been waiting.

When the group arrived at the boat, they gave Rosalie the same treatment the other girls had received. Since all three of the girls had been sleeping since their captivity began, they never noticed that they were moving through the waters of the Atlantic on the way to a new life.

The large yacht had several bedrooms and baths. Each of the rooms was equipped with lambs wool-lined leather handcuffs that strapped to the girl's wrists and ankles. Each of the girls had been unwrapped and undressed completely when the boat had gotten out to sea. They had given the potions to increase their sex drive, to bound there magical core so they could not able to use magic and to obey every order given by their masters. As they slept, each girl unknowingly was developing a heightened sex drive and the same Stockholm syndrome that had worked so successfully on the healers. Each man took turns observing his own naked treasure while she slept as the boat slipped quickly through quiet seas toward the special island.

Theodore probed Hermione's vagina and found her young hymen still intact even at her age. He straddled her sleeping body and began to lick her pussy, pushing his tongue inside and tasting her sweet vaginal juices. Then he sucked and sucked her clitoris, bringing soft moans from the sleeping girl. He moved off her and leaned over her generous bosom, kissing and sucking the large nipples on each breast. The drug had already brought about a new sensitivity to the tits that was not there before, and the young Auror again moaned softly as she continued to sleep. Theodore found it hard to wait for the time when this girl would obey his every wish. But now it was time for Draco to enjoy his prey, so Theodore left his naked angel sleeping and returned to the deck.

Harriet was dreaming of a picnic in the park with her special guy making love to her as Draco caressed the jet black haired girl's large breasts and pinched and twisted her soft pink nipples. He took each one in turn into his mouth and sucked and chewed gently on it before moving to its partner. He spent several minutes making love to Harriet's tits, evoking the same soft moans as Theodore had gotten from Hermione. The sleeping potion, coupled with the other potions, kept Harriet from waking as Draco continued his exploration of her young body. When he gently pulled the labia of her bald pussy apart, he was pleasantly surprised that she also had an intact hymen. He then spent several more minutes kissing, licking, and sucking her beautiful genitals. The soft moans continued as the sleeping girl's dream began to take on a life of its own.

Blaise's turn below with his red-haired beauty was a long awaited treat. During his Hogwarts years, he had lusted after girls with red hair and an ample young bosom. She sat next to him in two of his classes, and her school locker was next to his just outside their homeroom. Now this naked vision of loveliness with long red hair was lying asleep right in front of him. Rosalie seemed not to have an ounce of fat on her whole body. Her large, firm breasts stood proudly with their pink nipples and silver dollar-sized auburn aureole. Her flaming bush had been nicely trimmed with just a small patch of hair on her mons, pointing the way to her shaved pussy. As Blaise peered into the depths of her vagina, he discovered that her hymen had been broken. His discovery would be both good and bad news to him—she would not bring as much money as the other two girls, but he would be able to fuck her as much as he wished.

The boat had been at sea for over a day when the girls began to wake up. Each one struggled against her restraints for a while, and cried out for someone to help her. When no help came, the girls finally gave up and surrendered to their captivity—at least for the time being. All the girls immediately saw that they were naked, and as the men began to visit their bedrooms, they all immediately also were clothed with shame at not being able to hide their naked beauty from their male visitors.

Harriet was first to awaken, and as she cried out, Draco knew he would need to minister to her basic needs before long. When she stopped her screams of panic, and began to weep that she needed to pee, Draco moved into her room. She was at the same time glad and frightened to see the man who had kidnapped her.

"I really need to pee, sir. Please let me out of these restraints."

"I need to put something on you first," said Draco. He attached the belt around her waist and locked it into place, then he released the restraints but keep her hands bounded behind her back and allowed her to stand. The waterproof belt was designed to give the wearer a mild electric shock captor says any word. It was voice triggered by the captors.

Draco decided to give it a test. "Rumpelstiltskin," said Draco with a soft voice. Harriet jumped and squealed.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Just our way of keeping you in line. The word is special word. It will only work if I, or one of my shipmates speaks it, and the severity of the shock depends on the volume of our voice when we say the word. You will find that your captivity will be an extremely enjoyable one if you give us no trouble. At the first sign of trouble, we will trigger the shock. If we say the word too loud, the shock will be a fatal one, so please don't push your luck."

At the mention of the words "captivity" and "fatal," Harriet knew that she should step lightly and do everything she was told until she could find a safe way to escape. In the meantime, she was extremely grateful to be able to use the bathroom.

After her morning oblations (she found a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, soap, shampoo, conditioner, disposable razor, hairbrush, comb, bathrobe, and slippers—all of which she put to good use), Harriet approached Draco and asked, "May I please have this binding removed now, sir."

"Of course, you may. I appreciate the respect you're showing also. By the way, your attitude will unquestionably determine the manner in which you will be treated by us." He then removed the bindings. He placed a lotion on her skin marks, and led Harriet above decks to meet the other men.

Theodore and Blaise were already seated around a table and were having breakfast when Harriet came up.

"Hello, Harriet, my name is Theodore." "And mine is Blaise, good morning, Harriet. You must be starved. Won't you join us for breakfast?"

"I'd love to have something to eat. I believe I could eat a horse."

Theodore said, jokingly, "Well, that's about the only thing we don't have on the menu. Would you settle for bacon, eggs, and wheat toast with orange juice and coffee?"

"Oh my God, that sounds wonderful right now!" Harriet replied. Draco was gone for a few minutes to the galley and returned with a plate filled with Harriet's order. He then poured her juice and coffee, and sat down next to her as she began to eat.

"We know you have many questions," said Draco, "but they will need to wait until two other girls, your best friends, wake up and have their breakfast also." It shouldn't be long now.

In fact, as Harriet was enjoying her breakfast, the same screams she had made began coming from the other two cabins. In a short time, best friends had met each other and were eating their meal as if they were condemned prisoners—each of the girls was unknowingly ingesting potions with their eggs. All bindings had been removed and all three girls were dressed alike. Each belt had a distinctive trigger word (all three words were different—"Cinderella" for Hermione and "Rapunzel" for Rosalie—and all had been tested, producing the same effect as it had on Harriet).

"Girls, we are on a route to a beautiful island. We will be living there for quite a while, but believe us when we say that your lives as you knew them are no longer. To state it bluntly, you are now our slaves. You will do exactly as we tell you, or you will be punished. If you do as you are told, and exactly as you are told, you will find life extremely enjoyable." Draco was expecting more of a verbal resistance after this little speech, but none was forthcoming. He wondered if the potion, which had been administered by food had produced a quicker effect of Stockholm syndrome than it had done previously.

"We have told you our names, but we prefer that you refer to us as "master" or "sir," said Theodore. "Once we feel that we can trust you, we will allow you to call us by whatever terms of endearment you wish to use."

"Sir," Hermione asked of Theodore, "I know I should feel desperate and be making plans to escape from this situation, but the only thing I feel desperate about at this time is the desperation to have sex with you. Is that something I should mention?"

Theodore laughed. "Absolutely, sweetie! My stateroom is awaiting our pleasure right now! Hermione and Theodore then immediately excused themselves from the others and went to his cabin. His swimsuit was left on the floor as was Hermione's robe when they jumped hurriedly into his bed and into each other's arms. Their tongues engaged as their mouths locked in a lover's kiss while his hands squeezed her large breasts and her hand stroked his large penis. After a several minutes, Theodore changed positions so that he was on bottom with his mouth at her pussy and her mouth was sucking on his cock. Theodore could not believe his good fortune as he lapped the juices that gushed from her pussy. When his mouth began sucking her clitoris, her moans became immediately louder and her back arched as her first orgasm washed over her. When she came down from her high, she began to suck on his cock, licking the helmet, the vein underneath, and his balls. Then she took the whole length of his cock into her throat, allowing him to fuck her face in the same manner as if he were going to creampie her pussy. In a few minutes Theodore shot several ropes of sperm down Hermione's throat, and she swallowed them all as if they were pieces of ambrosia from the gods.

The two then fell into each other's arms, and Hermione said, "Is it okay if I say that I love you, master?"

Theodore's response was somewhat predictable, "That would be just fine, sweetie."

"I love you master. I love you so much." Hermione lay quietly next to Theodore, gently caressing his chest, kissing his nipples, and stroking his cock to a new hardness.

Not unexpectingly, the two of them would have sex again and again. For several minutes he enjoyed sucking her large tits, bringing their nipples to a rock hardness. He would introduce her to anal sex, and they would share oral sex, but he did not fuck her pussy (at least not yet—he was still thinking about the extra money from selling a virgin—later on he might start thinking with his cock instead of his brain).

The seas remained quiet as the activity in Blaise's cabin seemed to be shaking the whole boat. Rosalie had followed Hermione's lead and had convinced Blaise to have sex with her below. The two of them once there had quickly shed their clothes and began to attack each other's body—Blaise feasting on Rosalie's soaking wet pussy while she swallowed his cock as if it were a gourmet delicacy. Both took less than 5 minutes to arrive at a mind-blowing orgasm which filled Blaise's mouth with delicious vaginal juices and Rosalie's with several large spurts of thick sperm. Both of them swallowed their tasty treats and then changed body positions so that they were head to head. As they kissed their tongues exchanged the tastes of each other, bringing Blaise's cock to another hard-as-steel erection and Rosalie's cunt to a drenched dwelling place for him to place it. With her legs spread wide, she felt his rigid organ sliding inside her labia and accepted his stiff cock inside her hot pussy. They fucked each other for over an hour, switching from missionary, to doggy, to cowgirl, to reverse cowgirl, to spoon, then back to missionary. In this last position, Blaise unloaded shot after shot of semen into the girl as she reached another huge orgasm at the same time. When he had finished, Rosalie took his flaccid cock in her mouth and sucked their combined juices off of it.  
Then they both lay together in the after glow of the whole experience.

"Oh, master, where have you been all my life? I never could have dreamed a slave's life could be so wonderful! I really believe that I love you, and I'll always do exactly what you tell me."

Blaise enjoyed hearing these things Rosalie had to say, but he would be putting this apparent love and loyalty to the test pretty soon.

When Theodore and Blaise had finished having sex with Hermione and Rosalie, they took the girls up to the deck so that they could sunbathe in the nude while their two captors could navigate the boat. This move freed up Draco to take an eager Harriet to his cabin for a round of hot sex.

Harriet had quickly succumbed to the effect of the potion that had coursed through her body from the time of captivity up to the time her bindings was removed. Both the sex arousal potion and the Stockholm syndrome potion had achieved their maximum effects on her young body, and she was ready to have loads of sex. She dropped her robe on deck and had jumped on his back before she ever started for Draco' cabin. She made a point of rubbing her large breasts into his back and humping the backs of his legs with her hot, wet pussy as they moved below deck. When they arrived at his stateroom, she jumped on the bed and assumed a spread-eagle position.

"C'mon, master, I need your body right now, please. I don't think I can go another second without your big dick inside my soaking wet pussy."

"You'll have to wait a while, Harriet. My big dick, as you called it, has not gotten hard enough to drill you the way I want to."

"Oh, my darling master, I can fix that in just a few minutes," she said, as she took his cock in her mouth and began to suck, lick, and kiss it. He stood beside the bed, watching her work her magic on his flaccid cock. True to her word, she had it standing stiff and erect in less than a minute.

"We have time for you to satisfy me when you want, master. Right now, I just want to feel your hard cock, moving in and out of my wet cunt. I want to feel you pump loads of hot sperm inside my pussy. I want to feel you sucking the stiff nipples on my big titties. I want to French kiss you again and again. I just want to be used and abused, master. After all, I am your slave girl."

"Yes, you are Harriet, and don't you ever forget it! Now move over here to the side of the bed on you hands and knees. I'm going to bust your cherries both front and back before I'm finished with you. Spread your legs and reach back and spread your labia. This is going to hurt to begin with, but it will soon feel better."

Draco had already made up his mind, along with his other partners, that the bonus money they would receive from delivering virgins to their clients was not worth giving up the opportunity for vaginal sex. They had also recently planned to treat themselves to double penetration with the girls, as well as using all 3 girls interchangeably. The trip to the island would be fabulous.

Draco fucked Harriet several times in the next couple of hours, bringing her to orgasm over half a dozen times, feasting on her mouth, tits, and pussy, and filling her mouth, pussy, and ass with several loads of sperm. None of the men feared for unwanted pregnancies since birth control potions were mixed up into each girl's food every day.

After their long bout of sex, Draco and Harriet were very sleepy, and they slept for over an hour in each other's arms. When they awoke, they were starved, so they slipped into their robes and moved above board for lunch.

While Theodore was navigating the yacht, and Hermione and Rosalie were sunbathing, Blaise was catching a number of ahi ahi tuna and one sizable grouper for their lunch and dinner. The girls, as well as the men, would need to adapt to a steady fare of food from the sea. And today Blaise was extremely fortunate to catch the delicious bounty that he had caught. He would even be able to freeze most of it for future meals. Blaise had decided to filet the grouper and make grilled steaks for lunch along with grilled asparagus and glazed carrots. Two bottles of pinot noir had been placed in the fridge at the same time the cooking had begun. Lunch would prove quite an aphrodisiac to the girls since their meals always included the potions that brought about a sexual arousal and a desire to stay with their captors—whom the girls now all considered their masters.

Life was indeed good on the seas for Theodore, Draco, and Blaise. The girls felt as if they had won a vacation package, and they were all in love with the men who had taken them out of court and into their boat. Lunch was delicious; and it was at lunch that the men had decided to change the pairings as a test for the women,

"Do you like the food?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, master!" all three girls spoke with one voice,

"How about the wine?"

"It was delicious master!"spoke Hermione.

Well, your masters have a surprise for you now. When we return to our cabins, Harriet will be going with Theodore, Hermione will be going with Blaise, and Rosalie will take Draco.  
The look that the girls exchanged indicated that this test would be no test at all. All the girls immediately dropped their robes, and took the hand of their new partner. They all began to hug, kiss, and rub their ample bosoms and cunts against their partners as well. The three men could not have asked for a better response. With the boat's helm set for the proper course, and sonar showing no obstructions for miles and with magical disturbance identification and control charms it was easy to alarm them if anything misshapen, the three new couples began to engage in sex right there on deck. Tits and dicks were licked and sucked. Mouths and tongues mashed against each other. Hands sought out all kinds of body parts. And fucking, moaning, and orgasms were heard through the afternoon air—and then all was still.

More swapping and congenial sex was part of the cruise to the Mediterranean island. As the girls would have their periods, threesomes became part of the daily regimen as well.  
The virginity bonus had long been forgotten by the men, and the girls' pussies and asses had been well used for several days. On one of these days, land was spotted. The latitude and longitude reading was unmistakable—it was their island!

It took part of a day to move the girls, along with large, camouflaged tents, and camping supplies on to the beach farthest from the sea. The yacht came equipped with motor driven dinghies to accomplish the move, but loading the equipment was the lion share of the task. Along with regular camping supplies, the men had thought ahead to bring a 6500-watt generator, along with another one just like it for backup. Life on the island would not be anything like the movie, Castaway.

One large hut was built to house all three couples, and the girls helped just as much as the men in the building of it. Bamboo was plenteous in different widths and lengths. Palm trees lent their branches for the thatched roof, and the palm tree trunks were cut into piers for the floor construction so that seawater would not need to become a problem for the hut. Queen sized air mattresses served as beds for the captors and their girls. Any need for security had long since become unnecessary, at least as far as the girls themselves were concerned. The girls had become masters in the use of the machete, but the captors were not the least worried that it would become a weapon against them.

Once housing was established on the island, the yacht was anchored in the cove which was supplied by a 40-foot waterfall. Fresh water was not a problem, and the climate lent itself to year-long water sports. Swimming, snorkelling, scuba diving, and fishing occupied a large amount of the group's time; but plenty of the daily schedule left room for sex—lots of sex. The girls truly felt that they could continue life as they had come to know it forever. However, they could not possible have realized that, just as the healers had been, they would soon be sold to the highest bidder at a special party.

Draco had radioed the attendees from the yacht and given all of them the day, and the location where the auction of the girls would take place. The day before the event, the men had a swinging party that lasted all day except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Theodore ate Rosalie's pussy while she sucked on his cock, taking his first load of the day as she deep-throated him. She then sucked and licked him into a second erection and climbed on top of him, lowering her soaking pussy onto his large dick until it filled her completely. She then leaned over him so that he could kiss and suck on her big tits while he fucked her into a huge orgasm. Since he had already blown his load once, he kept fucking her, amidst her screams and moans, until she could stand it no longer and climaxed into unconsciousness while Theodore filled her pussy with his second load of cum. They then fell asleep until lunchtime.

Blaise awoke with a mouth licking and sucking on his morning hard-on. He reached down and felt Harriet's large tits, pinching and twisting her nipples until she began to moan around his erect penis.

All of these sounds caused Draco and Hermione to rouse out of their slumber. They turned toward Theodore and Rosalie just in time to see the young girl take a creampie in her pussy.  
They turned toward Harriet and Blaise and caught him pushing his stiff cock inside Harriet's waiting anus.

Draco decided that he would like to spend some time just sucking Hermione's large nipples while she stroked his hair and cradled his head against her breast. The effect this was having on Hermione's cunt was predictable—she was on the verge of squirting—and so she begged him to slide his large dick (the hardened one which was pushing against her thigh) into her twat and bring her some relief. He had wanted to do that very thing, so he removed his mouth from her tits and moved his dick from her thigh to her vagina's entrance. Then with one stroke he pushed it balls' deep into her pussy. She climaxed at once, spraying her female fluids everywhere.

"I can't believe you came so close to getting me off just by sucking my nipples, master!" Hermione said when she had gotten her breath back.

"Well, if that's all it takes, just call me a "tit man" from now on. I always did like to suck on big titties anyway," said Draco.

"Then come over here and suck mine while Blaise fucks me, master!" said Harriet.

"No way, Harriet! Master hasn't had his orgasm yet! I want master to fill my pussy with his cum the same way Rosalie got hers filled!"

Theodore was the first to say it, "Shut the fuck up, you cunts! We're the ones calling the shots, and you'll get exactly what we want to give you when we want to give it to you. We've been mighty damn easy on you little whores up until now!"

"We're so sorry masters." The reply came almost in unison.

"I'll never, ever again tell you what to do, master" said Harriet, her voice shaking with remorse. "It was so selfish of me to do that after all you've done for us, masters!" She then broke down and cried with sobs that racked her whole body.

Hermione also began to weep uncontrollably and in between sobs said, "I'm…so…sorry…masters! You…have…been…so…good,…and…we've…been…so  
terrible…please…forgive…us…masters!"

Now it was Blaise's turn, "Oh, just shut the fuck up! It wasn't that big of a fuckin' deal that you all had to get so fuckin' torn up about it! Now let's quit all the cryin' and start havin' some good old sex!"

All the girls were able to turn off the waterworks and turn on the sex even hotter than it was before. They all wanted to bring their masters to as many orgasms as possible. They had no idea that their masters planned to auction them off to the highest bidder the very next day.

When the sun rose after that night of decadence, the hut was still filled with the scent of male and female fluids.

"Let's all take a quick trip to the cove. We could stand a little shower from the waterfall. Today is going to be a great day for you girls," said Blaise.

Of course these words generated immediate excitement from the girls. And as they raced up the trail to the cove, their big naked tits bounced and their nipples hardened in anticipation of what the masters had in mind for them. After all, Blaise had said, "today is going to be a great day!"

"Slow down, you little sluts! It wouldn't hurt you to wait for us to go with you would it?" Theodore's voice rang out.

The girls stopped in their tracks and rushed back to their captors, embracing them as if they had not seen them in years, crushing their generous bosoms against the hardened chest of each man.

"Masters, please forgive us. We are just so happy to be going anywhere with you. We love you so much."

The trip to the cove was not a lengthy one, and soon captors and captives were all enjoying the fresh water as it fell off the big rocks above. They swam about and enjoyed the touch of their naked bodies as they frolicked in the water.

"Okay, girls, time for breakfast! Let's swim over to the yacht and eat." This comment came from Draco as he began the short swim to the yacht and climbed up the ladder which hung from its side. Soon the whole party had assembled and were seated about on deck as Draco prepared the morning meal. Scrambled eggs, fried ham, berries and cream, along with fluted glasses of champagne gave everyone a brand new energy for whatever lay ahead.

The girls were all sent to their captors' cabins where they dressed in see-through lingerie and slippers which matched the color of the gowns. They spent over an hour making sure their hair and makeup was perfect, then they all assembled above deck with their captors.

In the time the girls had been below deck, getting themselves ready for the "great day," Several helicopters had flown in and landed on the shore. The prospective buyers had each paid $100,000 advance in cash for the privilege of bidding on the three girls who were up for sale.

The breakfast that each girl had eagerly consumed was drugged with a very special potion which brought about a zombie-like mentality—one that would begin in about an hour and would last for several hours. By the time the girls had made their way above deck, the potion had taken effect on each of them.

Rosalie was first to be auctioned. After Blaise had given a brief description of her to the bidders, he informed them that bidding would have to start at $1 million in cash, and that all sales were final. The bidders were all allowed to fondle each girl in any way they chose, but only if they were active in the bidding process. Consequently, the bidding started quickly and in a very short time, the final bid of $6.5 million was made. Once Blaise had received the purchase price, Hermione was then escorted to the bidder's helicopter which departed the island to an unknown destination,

The next girl to be auctioned was Hermione. Theodore let all the bidders know Harriet's particulars and then asked for an opening bid again of $1 million in cash. The bidders seemed to be entranced by Hermione's brown hairs and great figure. Bidding quickly escalated to $5.5 million, and began to slow down with intermittent bids of a few thousand more. After several minutes, one of the bidders decided to bring a quick end to the process.

"I will bid $8 million for this angel," said the bidder.

"Sold!" said Theodore.

After the cash exchanged hands, Hermione was taken to another helicopter which departed the island.

Harriet was the last of the girls to go. She was to be the premium purchase. The bidders were overwhelmed with her midnight jet black hairs and sparkling green eyes. The fact that she was also the youngest of the three was not lost on them either.

Draco did not need to state anything concerning an opening bid. The person who seemed to be the wealthiest of the group quickly said, "I will bid $20 million for this treasure." None of the other bidders spoke a word.

"Sold!" said Draco, and the purchase price for the young girl was immediately offered to her captor. Harriet then was walked to the waiting helicopter which lifted off the beach, carrying the young girl to a new life with a new master. As the other disappointed bidders flew away from the island, the captors sat on the deck of their yacht.

"This time was different from the healers," said Theodore.

"I think we all became too emotionally attached to the girls," said Draco.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" said Blaise. "We just made over $30 million dollars, and those girls will adapt to whatever luxury accommodations they have to face in their new lives. I think we need to start planning a new caper—and who says we have to stop with three of them?


End file.
